


Chronology / List of Rat Patrol stories by LC Wells

by LCWells



Series: Rat Patrol [1]
Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen, North Africa campaign, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCWells/pseuds/LCWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent six or seven years writing The Rat Patrol fiction for print fanzines. As I have been putting them up on AO3, I decided to put together a list of them which has turned into an internal chronology of the stories. </p><p>When you are writing for that long, you create your own alternate universes for each character. Thus, Jack Moffitt has mother problems. Tully Pettigrew was love with his sister-in-law whose expelled husband (Tully's brother) abused her. Sam Troy comes from Colorado and is an excellent rider. Prep-school boy Mark Hitchcock had a bookish younger sister who writes him letters from home. Their German nemesis, Hauptmann Hans Dietrich, has a mother immensely proud of her handsome son, a wife and child, and tragedy in his life. </p><p>None of the above appeared in the TV series. </p><p>To be able to justify the stories took a lot of research to create believable backgrounds. At one point, I was an expert on the North Africa campaign. That got me a job in 1999. </p><p>It's an honor and pleasure when other people share in it as did my editor, Kathy Agel (a notable writer in her own right) did for "The Last Ride Raid" which shares characters from her own Nexus series (http://contraryrose.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronology / List of Rat Patrol stories by LC Wells

I decided to put this together because many of the stories intertwine, sometimes tightly, some times loosely. There are also several independent stories.

The second list is dated as to when they were written. Writing the stories built on each other and provided more background.

Many of these stories were published in the print fanzine “Remote Control,” and my anthologies “Wadis & Oases” and “Hedgerows & Minefields.” Print fanzines tended to come out once a year so while more than one story may have been written in a year, they would appear separately.

Finally, I have quite a few outtakes or unfinished stories. They are not listed.

***

[THE BECKMANN RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7521508): Sam Troy meets German Colonel Beckmann for the first time. The flashback frame is from the mid-North African campaign,) but the main story is Troy becoming part of the Long-Range Desert Patrol. 

[THE FIRST MEETINGS RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7556032): The Rat Patrol comes together and meets Dietrich for the first time. 

[THE LOST LETTERS RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7160579): When Capt. Hans Dietrich intercepts the Rat Patrol's mail from home, he finds out more than he wants about his irritating enemies. 

[THE BARGAIN RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7852993): Hitch is trapped in a cellar when a truck crashes into a building. It’s up to the Rat Patrol to save him from Capt. Dietrich, and from the truck, before it falls.

[THE BOMBER'S MOON RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685332): Jack Moffitt and Tully are trapped in an ancient temple by Capt. Dietrich and his commander, Preget. 

[THE DIE OASIS RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7904818): Dietrich’s newspaper clips fall in the hands of the Rat Patrol

[THE GREY-EYED GODDESS RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7251439): Jack Moffitt is kidnapped by Capt. Dietrich to assess some ancient relics. 

[THE ERYINES RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7753186): Moffitt is attacked by Grecian Furies unleased by his mother. 

[THE NORWAY RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6815974/chapters/15560416): (novel) The Rat Patrol is broken up, and Sgt. Moffitt is thought dead. But nothing is what it seems as Troy and Hitchcock escape, along with mystery man, and head for Norway, not knowing that other forces are also in play. 

[THE FUTURE RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7966609): After their escape from Norway, the Rat Patrol has been given a chance to continue being commandoes or going back to the US.

[THE CHRISTMAS OVER BERLIN RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6509065): Sam Troy mourns his missing brother, David Troy, shot down over Berlin, not knowing that Hans Dietrich has saved him from being stoned to death by civilians. 

[THE NORMANDY RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6558475): (novel) The Rat Patrol is at work at sabotage behind the enemy lines in the first weeks after D-Day. 

[THE FREEDOM RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7051510): In early 1945, the RP meet up with Hogan’s Heroes before the prisoners, including David Troy, are moved further into a failing Germany 

[THE DIETRICH RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7276564): Dietrich's adventures in a POW camp in Kentucky, where he meets Tully Pettigrew’s sister-in-law, Laura, on an apple picking mission. 

[THE LAST RIDE RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6916906/chapters/15778897): (novel) (Co-authored with Kathy Agel) Dietrich and the Rats all come together in New Jersey in 1945 

[BITTERSWEET:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8020588) the war is over.

 

**INDEPENDENT STORIES**

[UNEXPECTED MERCIES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9545249): The Christmas Over Berlin Raid rewritten as an original story. 

[THE ROVING REPORTERS RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508612): Ever wonder what the Rat Patrol looks like from the outside? A war correspondent takes a look at them. 

[WHY MOFFITT'S MOTHER DREADS GETTING MAIL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7600627): (Co-authored with ACSmith)

[THE CAGE OF THE INQUISITOR RAID](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883177): The Rat Patrol in the time of the Inquisition in the Netherlands. 

[CHRISTMAS IN THE DESERT ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5275139)– an Indiana Jones / Rat Patrol crossover with a very young Jack Moffitt, his father, and the Jones. 

Chronology by date of writing:

THE NORWAY RAID: (novel): 1994 (Co-authored with Kathy Agel)

THE LAST RIDE RAID: (novel) 1995

THE FUTURE RAID: 1996

Why Moffitt's Mother Dreads Getting Mail (Co-authored with ACSmith): 1996

THE CHRISTMAS OVER BERLIN RAID: 1997

THE GREY-EYED GODDESS RAID: 1998

THE BOMBER'S MOON: 1998

THE BARGAIN RAID: 1999

THE DIETRICH RAID: 1999

THE BECKMANN RAID: 2000

THE FIRST MEETINGS RAID: 2000

THE LOST LETTERS RAID: 2000

THE ERYINES RAID: 2000

THE FREEDOM RAID: 2001

THE DIE OASIS RAID: 2001

BITTERSWEET: 2001

THE ROVING REPORTERS RAID: 2001

THE CAGE OF THE INQUISITOR RAID: 2001

THE NORMANDY RAID: (novel) 2002

Christmas in the Desert – an Indiana Jones / Rat Patrol crossover with a very young Jack Moffitt, his father, and the Jones. 2002/ rewritten 2016


End file.
